


how am I gonna get myself back home?

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia-centric, Stiles Stilinski Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia turns sixteen, she drugs half the school, including many of her friends, at her birthday party. Which – totally does not make for a great story later. That year, she discovers that things of myth, creatures that shouldn’t exist, that do. As much as both her creative and her scientific side want to embrace this new world, the fact that people left and right are dying makes that hard. Instead, she feels fairly traumatized by all that happens. She comes out of her ditzy girlfriend role, and instead becomes part of something so much bigger than she’s ever been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how am I gonna get myself back home?

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Get Home" by Bastille
> 
> this was supposed to be a Jydia based off Taylor Swift's "Clean" but it turned out way different than what I was planning for it to be. good lesson, kids: you don't write, writing does you. (or something like that).

When Lydia is nine, she decides she wants to be a superhero when she grows up. Well, either a superhero or maybe a ballerina or a scientist or perhaps a famous pianist, but foremost, she thinks, a superhero would be cool.

When Lydia is fourteen, she starts dating Jackson, and, well, when she’s fourteen that matters most. She doesn’t give her dreams up (by then, she’s given up on being a superhero or ballerina, but she still loves the piano and science and now, math), but she’s learned, a bit from her mother and a bit from her friends and a bit from TV and a bit from magazines, that boys don’t like girls who are smarter or more ambitious than them, so she becomes an expert at hiding it.

When Lydia turns sixteen, she drugs half the school, including many of her friends, at her birthday party. Which – totally does not make for a great story later. That year, she discovers that things of myth, creatures that shouldn’t exist, that do. As much as both her creative and her scientific side want to embrace this new world, the fact that people left and right are dying makes that hard. Instead, she feels fairly traumatized by all that happens. She comes out of her ditzy girlfriend role, and instead becomes part of something so much bigger than she’s ever been before.

Jackson stops being a homicidal lizard controlled by a sociopathic teenager at the end of their sophomore year, and a few weeks later, after learning some control and other skills from Derek, finally transforming into the werewolf he’d been trying to be all along, and then he’s gone, off to London.

She still talks to him, as she and her new set of friends start junior year; they text almost daily, and skype once in a while, talk on the phone every now and again. He grows up along with all of them; he starts listening to her rants, her fears, her everything – when Allison almost dies, he’s the one who comforts her, even only over skype. He’s there for her, when she feels lost, fighting creatures who a year ago were nothing more than legend. He talks about his own pack, the one he’d joined in London, tells her stories of how packs function in big cities, and tells her all about his life, and she listens, too.

She hardens, as the year goes on, as she has to watch various members of her pack almost die on numerous occasions, they all harden. They become a pack, for real, she watches Scott become a True Alpha and he and Derek start trusting each other, watches when Derek gives up his powers to save Cora, is part of those who try to comfort him in that. They all become one, even Allison, who warily joins in at pack meetings, bringing her expertise and slowly shedding her prejudices.

They all break when Stiles is pushed through a third story window by the monster-of-the-week, and he falls, and then he’s in the hospital, broken very literally into a hundred pieces, and they break, figuratively, into the same pieces. There’s a lot of crying, and sitting around in the waiting room, leaning on each other whenever they aren’t in school or trying to protect the city from unimaginable forces.

Three days after school lets out for the summer, Stiles dies, in the hospital, his body not strong enough to fix itself.

Jackson comes back for the funeral, and Lydia falls into his arms as she cries herself dry.

Their senior year starts after a fairly uneventful summer, after a summer full of days spent at the loft, laying around silently. Jackson moves back a couple of weeks before the start of the school year, and then Lydia spends a lot of time with him.

And she thinks to herself; this is the one constant in her life. From the time she was thirteen, the first time she met Jackson, back then a lot skinnier, a constant in her life from the time he asked her out when they were fourteen, and – if nothing else, that makes her feel a little better. Even though her life has been turned upside down over the past year and a half, even through one of her best friends dying because of it all, at least – well – at least Jackson’s been there for that.

She’s had a best friend, a something, something more than a friend, or a boyfriend, especially since they broke up, through this all.

She leans on Jackson as they walk into the school on the first day, and everything still feels off, feels wrong, nothing’s quite right, and it probably won’t ever be, and it probably won’t feel like it for a long, long while.

So she just takes Jackson’s hand as she walks into the school, and catches his small smile, and she does, too, and she looks down the hall and sees Allison and Scott by a door, sees Isaac talking to some girl a grade below them, and it feels.

It feels like that, at least, can start to heal, at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
